


Burnin' Up

by taesnix



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, atsumu sweats a lot, it's sakuatsu goo now, kiyoomi is a cat, my heart melted while writing this, they're just really soft ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:39:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taesnix/pseuds/taesnix
Summary: In which Atsumu gets annoyingly hot during the night and Kiyoomi just really, really likes cuddling.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 296
Collections: ~SakuAtsu~





	Burnin' Up

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo everyone! I am back this time with sakuatsu! This is my first fic for Haikyuu (FINALLY) and I'm excited and the teeniest bit nervous. This is the start of a new era and I kinda love the feeling of it. 
> 
> The prompt comes from this [generator](https://cdn.rawgit.com/niconicosette/59bdf56b24fac9dac0a6e14bb5a6239c/raw/11d444568d35f52c918ef5245189d358afd041b1/fluffgen.html)!
> 
> The title is from Burnin' Up by the Jonas Brothers, special thanks to Caitlin for naming and beta'ing this as I was literally typing it out and also for dealing with my weird comments. I luv ya
> 
> Anyway, I won't keep this too long but I hope you enjoy this little ball of sakuatsu cuddles with a dash of humour. :D

Atsumu loved going to sleep.

It was the highlight of his day; coming home after a long afternoon at practice, stripping down to his boxers, and climbing into the soft paradise that was their queen-sized bed with his boyfriend.

He wasn’t exactly sure what, but there was something about their god-sent mattress that made it feel like he was sleeping on  _ actual  _ clouds. Kiyoomi had spent days scavenging the internet and sending Atsumu off to test the numerous brands and models at who-knows-how-many stores, face-timing during every trip for visual proof that something could meet his standards. 

In the end, it was definitely all worth it and Atsumu doesn’t think he’s ever gone to sleep feeling so relaxed.

The problem was when he woke up in the middle of the night, sweating his literal ass off.

Once Kiyoomi had gotten fully comfortable with Atsumu, he began to crave more touch. And what right did Atsumu have to deny him of that? 

Having been a little deprived due to his reluctance to come in contact with basically anything that wasn’t already on his body, Kiyoomi required much more physical contact to sate him once those dams had opened.

And Atsumu absolutely  _ adored _ it when the other got sudden urges and slid into his lap to bury his nose somewhere in his neck, his arms and legs winding around in an attempt to press them as close as possible. Or when he would rest his head on Atsumu’s thighs and blink up at him, silently asking for fingers to be run through his curly locks. Or when he would intertwine their hands together and rub his thumb gently against Atsumu’s skin.

Kiyoomi was like a kitten; an adorable, tiny kitten who just wanted to curl into something warm and flutter his eyes closed with a contented purr.

God, he felt like such a sap but y’know what? He was alright with that.

Back to the issue at hand.

All of this, of course, meant that Kiyoomi loved cuddling in bed. 

Again, Atsumu loved it when his boyfriend got all soft and cat-like, that’s been established already. 

It’s just… Atsumu becomes _ incredibly hot  _ during the night and unfortunately not in the way he usually boasts about (he can practically feel the smack Osamu is mentally sending him for that).

His body temperature spiked an annoyingly high amount when he was sleeping, becoming the human embodiment of a furnace. Why? He had no idea, but it made summertime a living hell. 

(He felt proud of himself for coming up with that since, ya know, hell was really hecking hot.)

Kiyoomi, however, found this to be an addition to his personal heaven.

He was like a moth to a flame, devotedly drawn to the warmth that was radiating off of Atsumu. Kiyoomi’s limbs would envelop any and all surfaces of him that they could reach, as though Kiyoomi was a dying man and couldn’t bear the thought of wasting the sweet, sweet, nectar of Atsumu (“Shut up, Omi. It’s not gross if it’s true!”). 

And every time he woke up to the sight of his sleeping boyfriend trying to melt into him, Atsumu couldn’t help the smile that took over his face. 

But seriously, he was seconds away from actually combusting into a million pieces and he wasn’t even sure if his arms or left leg were even attached to him anymore. 

He tried waking Kiyoomi up one time but that had backfired so utterly, terribly bad.

“Omi-Omi?” He mumbled, attempting to keep his voice mellow as he brushed the hair out of the other’s face. The twin moles on his forehead looked even prettier under the bright night that leaked through the curtains. “Omi babe, can ya move for a sec? I’m just feelin’ a little ho—!”

A strong nose had abruptly jabbed his chin up, effectively snapping his teeth together. Atsumu’s brows shot towards his hairline, glancing down in bewilderment at the apparently conscious Kiyoomi. 

He tilted his head so that he could be at eye-level with the little demon. “Omi. Did you just  _ shut me up _ ?” 

Instead of giving him a proper answer, Kiyoomi simply shoved himself deeper into Atsumu’s shoulder and hummed. 

“I-I can’t believe you. You actual menace,  _ oh my god _ —”

So that’s how that went.

Since then, Atsumu just sucked it up and dealt with the gross amounts of sweat he procured overnight, controlling the urge to (nicely) throw his boyfriend out the window every time he brought it up.

“Ew, ‘Tsumu, you’re all damp.”

“Thanks, babe, I’m so glad ya noticed.”

“Go take a shower. Now.”

“Yeah… join me? Ow! Fine, I’m goin’, I’m goin’, don’t flick me anymore, geez—!”

It annoyed the crap out of Atsumu but at least Kiyoomi won’t break up with him because of his gross, but  _ natural _ , bodily fluids. 

(He softened a bit at that thought. Kiyoomi’s come so far and he couldn’t be more proud of him.)

All in all, Atsumu loved Kiyoomi a lot, so if being able to sleep with him meant that he would have to deal with being a human waterfall during the night, then so be it.

——

“‘Tsumu,” Kiyoomi said as he waddled into their bedroom, arms full of two large cardboard boxes stacked haphazardly on top of each other.

Atsumu’s gaze flickered up from the raging emoji war he was having with Osamu—which, by the way, he was winning by a landslide—and took a double-take. “What’s all this stuff?”

Setting them down with a huff, Kiyoomi slid one of the boxes over to him. “Open it.”

Atsumu quirked a brow but didn’t say anything as he went to grab the scissors. 

Cutting the tape, he yanked the flaps to the side and pulled out… a pillow?

“Don’t we have like, fifty pillows already?” His forehead frowned and he looked back at Kiyoomi, who was surprisingly… smiling. “Huh?”

“Read the label, idiot.” There was a fond tint to his tone so Atsumu dramatically rolled his eyes and searched for it. 

“Cooling gel pillow,” he read slowly. “Hmm.” And then it hit him.

“ _ Omi _ ,” he gasped. “You got me a cooling pillow?”

The smile became a full-on grin as the other gestured to the second, bigger box. “And something else.”

Atsumu quickly opened it and his mouth dropped. “And a matching  _ ice blanket _ ?! Baby, oh my god, c’mere.”

Kiyoomi laughed into the bone-crushing hug he was tugged into and allowed himself to be peppered with kisses. 

“You—”  _ kiss _ . “Are—”  _ kiss _ . “A—”  _ kiss _ . “Literal—”  _ kiss _ . “Angel—” He finally brought their mouths together. 

“Please,” Kiyoomi half-sighed when they broke apart. “You were basically dying every night. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I continued to let you suffer for eternity?” 

Atsumu’s face hurt from smiling too widely for such a long time now but damn, he loved this man so much.

“I love you, Kiyoomi. Thank you, really, thank you. This means a lot. I love you lots, baby.”

Kiyoomi cupped his cheeks in his hands and stared right into his soul. “You absolute sap. I love you too.”

And so, as Atsumu and Kiyoomi climbed into their bed a few hours later, Atsumu couldn’t stop the dreamy sigh he let out while sinking into the new materials, already feeling completely at ease. Kiyoomi curled around him and instead of dreading the buckets of sweat and numb arms, Atsumu eagerly awaited the millions of cuddles he would be getting.

They slept amazingly well that night.

(and all the nights that followed afterward.)

—the end

**Author's Note:**

> And BAM that was my first-ever posted sakuatsu and haikyuu fic, woah.
> 
> But yeah, I had a lot of fun writing this, especially the part where Kiyoomi physically makes Atsumu shut up, I don't know, I was cackling my head off during that.
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading! You can come yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/taesnix?s=09)! I promise I'm super friendly and love screaming about anything Haikyuu or Bangtan :D
> 
> That's all for now, see ya later!


End file.
